Hidden Truths: Are Hard Too Swallow
by Let The Wolves Sing
Summary: Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze. Three siblings, two pulled apart from one at birth. Their parents, hoping that abandoning them would save them from turmoil in their lives. How right they would've been. If it wasn't for an inquisitive mind, and an prophecy. AU. Please suggest future pairings for Hollyleaf. R&R please!
1. Prolouge: A Truth Too Be Hidden

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor make any profit, from warrior cats.**

**So, because this story is slightly AU, I'm going to have to change a few things with the cats. This will mostly just be ages nothing major. I'm not planning on the whole Crow/Leaf thing happening, as much as I do ship them. There are many possible ships I'm thinking off for Hollyleaf in The future, but I'll wait and see. Anyway, on with the story. Please, review and follow.**

A young ginger she-cat with a white paw lay panting on the forest floor. Moon-high was near, but she made no move to return to her Clan, and the safety of the warriors den. Instead she focused on her current predicament. Kitting.

Apart from the nocturnal prey that scurried around, hiding in the cover of the foliage, the only observer to this natural phenomenon was a pale grey tom with darker flecks in his pelt. His head was bent, preoccupied with the task of licking the pelt of one of the two newborn kits situated between his front paws. His kits.

So far, the she-cat had kitted two toms. One was a golden-brown tabby. Even though he was just born, the adult tom could already see he was a sturdy kit, especially compared to his sleeker brother. The other tom was smaller and thinner than his brother. He was a mottled gray tabby, close but not quite like his own colour.

"Ashfur," a slightly weak voice interrupted his thoughts. "That's the last one. A she-kit."

The pair of dark blue eyes lifted, to find a pair of forest-green looking back. Ashfurs diverted his attention to the small she-kit by her mothers' stomach. A daughter. He had a daughter. She was a startling black, almost like the night itself. That confused him slightly. One tom looked like him, the golden-brown resembled the mother, but the she-kit looked like neither of them. The closest she came was the slightly bushy tail; no where near as squirrel like as her mothers, but it was the only resemblance he could see. Maybe her eyes would be the same shade when they opened, but he would never know it seemed.

Ashfur wanted to remember every detail of the three kits. This was the last time he ever expected to see them. Unless he accidently stumbled across a carcass of one. That's what he expected to happen to them.

"Squirrelflight…do we really have to do this? Couldn't you take the kits and raise them with Brambleclaw as their father? At least then they would know their true mother." Squirrelflight shook her head.

"No, Ashfur, I can't and I won't. Brambleclaw would know the kits weren't his. He's my mate; it would break his heart to know I had kits that aren't his. All because of one stupid mistake we made when we thought we loved one another."

"You," Ashfur hissed, seething with sudden anger. "You thought you loved me. I did love you. Sometimes, even though my heart appears to have been torn from my chest, I feel I still do love you Squirrelflight. Yet, now you are mates with Brambleclaw. I will not try to separate the two of you for my own gain. He was one of my closest friends once." Squirrelflight sighed as the subject came up again. She curled her bushy tail around her black she-kit, licking the top of her head.

"Can't we take them back," Ashfur said, trying to reason again. "Say we found them in the forest. What about the warrior code, No warrior is to ignore a kit in need?"

"I will not lie to my Clan, or my kits Ashfur. We leave them by the closest border, as planned. It is in our StarClan ancestors paws now, to decide whether they live or die. If ThunderClan finds them, so be it. Another queen will take hem in and raise them. They will live their lives peacefully, and become true warriors. If another Clan finds them and takes them in, then we will see glimpses of them at gatherings, and hear about them."

"And if they die, because of this mouse-brained plan you want to act on?" Ashfur interrogated.

"Don't make me sound so fox-hearted. If they die, it was StarClans will. Even if we took them back to the Clan, they could just as easily die of greencough, as they could die out here." With an agitated hiss, Ashfur struck out at the air in-between him and his former love. However he made sure his claws went no where near he tired queen. Or, at least, temporary queen.

"Tell me Squirrelflight, what's stopping me taking _our _kits back to the Clan myself?"

"If you love me so, you won't. You'll take the two males and hide them, while I hide the female. We'll leave them near to the WindClan border. Let's go." Without looking back at the grey tom once, she lifted he she-kit and carried her off. Ashfur couldn't help but smirk. She was so confident that he would just leave his kits without any hope. He wanted his kits to grow up in the Clan, around him. Even if it was just the two of them. Instead of heading in the general direction of WindClan territory, he headed back towards ThunderClan camp, stopping on the way to cover the two kits in mud.

Meanwhile, Squirrelflight was busy hiding the little she-kit. Even though Ashfur didn't believe her, she did love these kits. Every mother had to love their kits in some way, she believed. That's why she was doing this. For them. It would be much better for them to grow up without all the chaos this would cause. Without the looks and whispers, for their parents not being mates, yet them being born when one did have a mate. It wasn't fair on them. Any life was better than that life. The gingers green eyes searched for a good place to hide her kit. Then it caught her eye. A holly bush. It was withering slightly, but it would do. Gently, she placed her black kit beneath it, just in the WindClan territory hoping she would be found. Grief filled her, as se licked her daughters head one last time. "I love you. I hope you live a full life."

Then, she ran off, leaving the hungry kit mewling for her mother.

**XXXXXXXXXXX – LINE - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Squirrelflight entered the camp, I was a mass of confusion. Cats were surrounding something; almost the entire clan seemed to be there. She looked around, trying to see above others. Unable to, she searched around, before spotting the familiar pale ginger stripped pelt of her mother, Sandstorm. "Sandstorm!" she called, quickly padding over to her. "What's going on?"

"Ashfur found some kits in the forest. Their absolutely filthy and it seems their newborn. There was no mother, or scent of a mother nearby. We believe their abandoned. Firestar is deciding what o so with them." She didn't notice her daughters' eyes, both enraged and terrified.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX – LINE - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A smoky gray tom slunk through WindClan territory, near the border. He was feeling tense tonight, and needed to take a walk. Crowfeather wouldn't admit it, but he was worried. His mate, Nightcloud, was heavily pregnant and due to give birth to her kits soon. It made him feel tense.

A noise from the bushes made him freeze. It sounded like an injured bird. Could be an easy meal. He couldn't help but smile slightly. Though he was WindClan, and they did live mostly of rabbits, he did love a good bird from time to time. He crouched low and got ready to jump. He pounced, landing behind the bush with a yowl. A small cry answered him, and his blue eyes widened with surprise. A small black kit lay before him. It took him a few minutes to recover from the shock, and off course, his first reaction was to pod the kit. It reacted with a small weak wail. It was clearly a newborn. As he pondered what to do with it (as obvious as the answer ay be), he was interrupted by pounding paws and a yell.

"Crowfeather!" Weaselfur called. "Come quickly. Nightcloud's started her kitting!"

"What? Now?" A moment of panic settled, before he began to think things out. "Head back to camp, I'll follow behind. Bring news that I'm coming. I'm just going to be a bit longer, I've hurt my paw." Weaselfur nodded and without another word, turn and sped off. Crowfeather lowered his head and lifted the small newborn kit from the ground before running back to camp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX—LINE - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crowfeather padded to where his mate was, after hiding the small kit in some bushes. He would bring her to Onestar later. At the moment he was worried about his mate.

"Nightcloud?" He asked, sliding into the den. His mate was panting on the ground. Barkface was no where in sight, probably off to get more herbs. A small bundle lay curled up by her belly.

"There's only one kit Crowfeather. I'm just tired." Crowfeather looked in amazement at the tiny bundle. He would have liked more than one kit, maybe.

"It's a little tom Crowfeather. What should we call him?" Crowfeather couldn't stop staring, a small plan forming in his head.

"Nightcloud, I want you to hear me out. There's something I have to ask you…"

**XXXXXXXXXXX—LINE - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the ThunderClan nursery, everything was surprisingly quiet and peaceful, despite the commotion gong on outside. Daisy slept with her tail draped over her nose, curled up in a tight ball near the back. Ferncloud was dozing, half stretched out. Her two it were curled together at her belly, having drifted of to sleep a while ago. Ferncloud herself had been asleep as well, but woke up when she heard voices outside the nursery. They had died down a short while ago, which she was pleased with. She didn't want to end up sleeping till Sun-High because she was tired.

Ferncloud lifted her head as she heard two sets of paw steps enter the den. She lifted her head to spot her mate, Dustpelt, and her son, Birchfall, standing above her. With something wriggling dangling from each of their jaws…kits? Dustpelt lowered his load to the ground between his paws.

"Ashfur found them in the forest. There was no sign of any mother near by, even though they are clearly new born. They've been abandoned it appears. They need milk, and they need a mother. I said…a least, if you agreed...that we'd take them. After all, Foxkit and Icekit are still on milk. Even if you just fed them-"

Ferncloud cut him off. "Bring them here. The poor things are probably freezing. I always wanted a big litter." She used one paw to drag the kit on the ground, a grey tabby, gently towards her. She began o lick the kits fur, as Birchfall placed the other kit down, before leaving his parents alone.

"We'll raise them as Icekit's and Foxkit's siblings," Ferncloud said. "However, we'll make sure they know that they aren't ours from blood. They will sill be ours through the love we will give them though. I have no idea how a she-cat could abandon her own kits."

Dustpelt nodded. "What should we name them?" He asked. "I 'm thinking Jaykit, for the gray one. I know it's normally he queens who will name their kits, but it fits. A bird feather was stuck to him as well, when he was brought into camp."

Ferncloud nodded. "Lion kit then, for the bigger one. He's certainly built like one." Dustpelt nodded, purring and butting his head against his mates.

**XXXXXXXX – LINE - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Barkface re-entered the den with borage leaves for Nightcloud. Crowfeather had appeared, he noted, and was licking a kit between his paws. Nightcloud was doing the same with….

Barkface started. "Nightcloud? I only felt one kit? Where's his one come from?"

"It seems that it must have been a hiding kit Barkface. I have a little she-cat as well." Nightcloud stated, licking the black she-kit that lay in her paws.

"Very well. She looks just like you Nightcloud. Apart from the fluff off course. Here's borage. Eat it, don't spit it out. I'm going to report this to Onestar. By the way…what have you called them?"

This time, Crowfeather spoke. "The tom is Breezekit, and the she-kit is…Hollykit."


	2. Chapter 2: Allegiances

**Yeah…. As you can probably tell, I started to get lazy with the allegiances. They also aren't very accurate with the ages, as you'll be able to tell later. However, all the cats are there, so that's all that matters.**

ALLEGIANCES

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**

_FIRESTAR _– GINGER TOM WITH FLAME COLOURED PELT..LEAF EEN EMERALD EYES..

PALE ORANGE BELLY. SCAR ON FLANK. TORN EAR. MATE-

SANDSTORM. KITS – LEAFPOOL, SQUIRRELFLIGHT.

**DEPUTY**

_BRAMBLECLAW _– DARK BROWN TABBY TOM. AMBER EYES. MATE –

SQUIRRELFLIGHT. SCAR ON HIS SHOULDER.. SISTER -

TAWNYPELT.

**APPRENTICE – BERRYPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT**

_LEAFPOOL _– LIGHT BROWN TABBY SHE-CAT WITH AMBER EYES. A WHITE CHEST AND –

FIRESTAR. MOTHER – SANDSTORM. SISTER – SQUIRRELFLIGHT.

**WARRIORS**

_SANDSTORM _– PALE GINGER SHE-CAT. STRIPES OF DARKER FUR. PALE

LEAF GREEN – ASHFUR (HALF). SISTER-

FERNCLOUD (HALF.) MATE – FIRESTAR. KIS – LEAFPOOL,

SQUIRRELFLIGHT.

**APPRENTICE - HONEYPAW**

_SQUIRRELFLIGHT – _SMALL, FLAME-COLOURED SHE-CAT, FOREST GREEN EYES.

ONE WHITE PAW. LONG BUSHY TAIL. MATE – BRAMBLECLAW.

FATHER – FIRESTAR. MOTHER – SANDSTORM.

SISTER – LEAFPOOL. KITS – LIONKIT, JAYKIT, HOLLYKIT.

_ASHFUR – _LARGE, THICK FURRED, GRAY TOM WITH DRKER FLECKS. DARK BLUE

EYES. TORN EAR.. MOTHER – BRINDELFACE. SISTERS – FERNCLOUD,

SANDSTORM (HALF)

_DUSTPELT _– DARK BROWN TABBY TOM. AMER EYES. MATE – FERNCLOUD. BROTHER

LONGTAIL (HALF) KITS – FOXKIT, ICEKIT, SPIRDERLEG, BIRCHFALL

FOSTER KITS – JAYKIT, LIONKIT.

**APPRENTICE - HAZELPAW**

_CLOUDTAIL_- WHITE EYES. MATE – BRIGHTHEART. KIS – WHIEWING.

**APPRENTICE – CINDERPAW.**

_BRACKENFUR _– GOLDEN-ROWN TABBY TOM. AMBER EYES. SCAR FLANK. MATE –

SORRELTAIL. KITS – CINDERPAW, HONEYPAW, POPPYPAW

BROTHER – THORNCLAW. SISTER – BRIGHTHEART.

_THORNCLAW _– GOLDEN BROWN ABBY TOM. MOTHER – FROSTFUR. BROTHER –

BRACKENFUR. SISTERS – BRIGHTHEART, CINDERPELT (DECEASED)

**APPRENTICE - POPPYPAW**

_BRIGHTHEART _– WHITE SHE-CAT WITH GINGER PATCHES, GINGER TAIL AND BLUE

EYES. LOST ONE EYE, ONE EAR, AND HAS HALF A SCARRED FACE.

MOTHER - FROSTFUR. BROTHERS – THORNCLAW, BRACKENFUR

SISTER – CINDERPELT (DECEASED). MATE – CLOUDTAIL. KITS –

WHITEWING.

_SORRELTAIL _– TORTOISE-SHELL-AND-WHITE SHE CAT WITH AMER EYES. MATE-

BRACKENFUR. KIT – MOLEPAW, POPPYPAW, CINDERPAW, HONEYPAW

BROTHER – GRAYSTRIPE (HALF)

_SPIDERLEG _– TALL, BLACK TOM, WITH AMBER EYES, BROWN

UNBERBELLY, NEK, AND CHIN. MOTHER – FERNCLOUD. FATHER –

DUSTPELT. BROTHERS - FOXKIT, BIRCHFALL. SISTERS- ICEKIT

**APPRENTICE - MOUSEPAW**

_BROOK WHERE SMALL FISH SWIN (BROOK) – _BROWN TABBY SHE-CAT WITH

GRAY EYES, TORN EAR. MATE - STORMFUR

_STORMFUR – _DARK GRAY TOM WITH MBER EYES. FATHER – GRAYSTRIPE. MATE –

BROOK.

_WHITEWING – _WHITE SHE CAT WIH GREEN EYES. FATHER – CLOUDTAIL. MOTHER -

BRIGHTHEART.

_BIRCHFALL _– LIGHT BROWN TABY TOM WITH AMER EYES. FATHER – DUSTPELT.

MOTHER - - FOXKIT, SPIDERLEG. SISTERS –

ICEKIT.

**APPRENTICES**

_BERRYPAW _– CREAM COLOURED TOM. MOTHER – DAISY. BROHER – MOUSEPAW.

SISTER – HAZELPAW.

_HAZELPAW _ SMALL GRAY AND WHITE SHE-CAT. MOTHER – DAISY. BROTHERS –

BERRYPAW, MOUSEPAW.

_MOUSEPAW _– GRAY AND WHITE TOM. MOTHER – DAISY. BROTHER – BERRYPAW

SISTER – HAZELPAW.

_CINDERPAW _– GRAY TABBY SHE-CAT WITH BLUE EYES. MOTHER – SORRELTAIL.

FATHER – BRACKENFUR. SISTERS – HONEYPAW, POPPYPAW.

_HONEYPAW – _LIGHT BROWN TABBY SHE-CAT. MOTHER – SORRELTAIL. FATHER-

BRACKENFUR. SISTERS- CINDERPAW, POPPYPAW.

_POPPYPAW _ - TORTOISESHELL SHE-CAT. MOTHER – SORRELTAIL. FATHER –

BRACKENFUR. SISTERS – HONEYPAW, CINDERPAW.

**QUEENS**

_FERNCLOUD _– PALE GRAY SHE-CAT WITH DARKER FLECKS. GREEN EYES.

BROTHER – ASHFUR. SISTER – SANDSTORM (HALF). MATE –

DUSTPELT. KITS – SPIDERLEG, BIRCHFALL, FOXKIT, ICEKIT.

FOSTER KITS- LIONKIT, JAYKIT.

_DAISY _ - CREAM COLOURED SHE-CAT. KITS – MOUSEPAW, BERRYPAW, HAZELPAW.

**KITS**

_LIONKIT _– GOLDEN BROWN TABBY TOM WITH AMBER EYES.

MOTHER – SQUIRRELFLIGHT, FERNCLOUD (FOSTER). FATHER –

ASHFUR, DUSTPELT (FOSTER). BROTHERS – JAYKIT, FOXKIT

(FOSTER). SISTERS – HOLLYKIT, ICEKIT (FOSTER).

_JAYKIT _ -. GRAY TABBY TOM, WITH BLIND BLUE EYES.

MOTHER – SQUIRRELFLIGHT, FERNCLOUD (FOSTER). FATHER –

ASHFUR, DUSTPELT (FOSTER). BROTHERS – LIONKIT, FOXKIT

(FOSTER). SISTERS – HOLLYKIT, ICEKIT (FOSTER).

_ICEKIT _– WHIE SHE-CAT.

MOTHER – FERNCLOUD. FATHER – DUSTPELT.. BROTHER – FOXKIT,

JAYKIT (FOSTER), LIONKIT (FOSTER), SPIDERLEG, BIRCHFALL.

_FOXKIT _– REDDISH BROWN TABBY TOM.

MOTHER – FERNCLOUD. FATHER – DUSTPELT.. BROTHER –

JAYKIT (FOSTER), LIONKIT (FOSTER), SPIDERLEG, BIRCHFALL.

SISTER – ICEKIT.

**ELDERS**

_LONGTAIL _– A BLIND PALE TABBY TOM WITH BLACK STRIPES.

_MOUSEFUR _– SMALL, DUSKY BROWN SHE-CAT.

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

_BLACKSTAR _– LARGE WHITE TOM WITH BLACK PAWS

**DEPUTY**

_RUSSETFUR _– DARK GINGER SHE-CAT

**MEDICINE CAT**

_LITTLECLOUD _– SMALL TABBY TOM

**WARRIORS**

_OAKFUR _– SMALL BROWN TOM

_ROWANCLAW _– GINGER TOM

**APPRENTICE - IVYPAW**

_SMOKEFOOT _– BLACK TOM

**APPRENTICE - OWLPAW**

_SNOWBIRD _– PURE WHITE SHE-CAT

**APPRENTICES**

_IVYPAW _– BLACK WHITE AND TORTOISE SHELL SHE-CAT

_OWLPAW _– LIGHT BROWN TABBY TOM.

**QUEENS**

_TAWNYPELT _– TORTOISE SHELL SHE CAT WITH GREEN EYES

**KITS**

**ELDERS**

_CEDARHEART _- DARK GRAY TOM

_TALLPOPPY _– LIGHT BROWN TABBY SHE-CAT

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**

_ONESTAR _– BROWN TABBY TOM

**DEPUTY**

_ASHFOOT _ - GRAY SHE-CAT

**MEDICINE CAT**

_BARKFACE _– SHORT TAILED BROWN TOM.

**APPRENTICE – KESTRELPAW.**

**WARRIORS**

_TORNEAR _– TABBY TOM

**APPRENTICE - HAREPAW**

_CROWFEATHER _**– **A DARK GRAY ALMOST BLACK TOM WITH BLUE EYES

MATE – NIGHTCLOUD. KITS – BREEZEKIT, HOLLYKIT

(FOSTER)

**APPRENTICE - HEATHERPAW**

_OWLWHISKER _ - LIGHT BROWN TABBY TOM.

_WHITETAIL _– SMALL WHITE SHE-CAT

_WEASELFUR _– GINGER TOM WITH WHITE PAWS.

**APPRETICES**

_KESTRELPAW _– BROWNISH GRAY TOM WITH WHITE SPLOTCHES

_HAREPAW _– BROWN AND WHITE TOM

_HEATHERPAW _– BROWN TBBY SHE-CAT WITH HEATHER BLUE EYES

**QUEENS**

_NIGHTCLOUD_- BLACK SHE-CAT. MATE – CROWFEATHER. KITS – BREEZEKIT,

HOLLYKIT (FOSTER).

**KITS**

_BREEZEKIT – _BLACK TOM WITH AMBER EYES. MOTHER – NIGHTCLOUD.

FATHER – CROWFEATHER, SISTER – HOLLYKIT (FOSTER).

_HOLLYKIT _ - A PURE BLACK SHE-KIT WITH GREEN EYES, AND A BUSHY TAIL.

MOTHER – SQUIRRELFLIGHT, NIGHTCLOUD (FOSTER). FATHER – ASHFUR

CROWFEATHER (FOSTER). BROTHERS – LIONKIT, JAYKIT, BREEZEKIT

(FOSTER).

**ELDERS**

_MORNINGFLOWER _– TORTOISESHELL SHE-CAT

_WEBFOOT _ - DARK GRAY TABBY TOM.

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**

_LEOPARDSTAR _ - SPOTTED OLDEN TABBY SHE-CAT.

**DEPUTY**

_MISTYFOOT _ - GRAY SHE CAT WITH BLUE EYES

**APPRENTICE - DAPPLEPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT**

_MOTHWING _– DAPPLED GOLDEN SHE-CAT

**APPRENTICE - WILLOWPAW**

**WARRIORS**

_BLACKCLAW _– SMOKY BLACK TOM.

_VOLETOOTH _– SMALL BROWN TABBY TOM

**APPRENTICE - MINNOWPAW**

_REEDWHSKER _– BLACK TOM.

**APPRENTICE - POUNCEPAW**

_MOSSPELT _– TORTOISESHELL SHE-CATWITH BLUE EYES.

**APPRENTICE - PEBBLEPAW**

_BEECHFUR _– LIGHT BROWN TOM

_RIPPLETAIL _– DARK GRAY TABBY TOM

**APPRENTICES**

_DAPPLEPAW _– MOTTLED GRAY SHE-CAT

_WILLOWPAW _– DARK GRAY TABBY SHE-CAT WITH GREEN EYES

_MINNOWPAW _– DARK GRAY AND WHITE SHE-CAT

_POUNEPAW_- GINGER AND WHITE TABBY TOM.

_PEBBLEPAW _– PALE GRAY MOTTLED TOM

**QUEENS**

_DAWNFLOWER - _ PALE GRAY SHE-CAT

**KITS**

**ELDERS**

_HEAVYSTEP – _TABBY TOM

_SWALLOWTAIL - _ DARK TABBY SHE-CAT

_STONESTREAM - _ GRAY TOM


	3. Chapter One: A Not So Peaceful Present

Paws flying. Bodies tumbling. A twisting dance of a battle, swipes and ducks, dodges and pounces. Until one competitor is pinned.

"Ah ha! The mighty she-cat warrior wins again! Never will this puny tom beat her!" Announced a delicate looking six moon old kit. Not for long though. Soon, she and her brother would become apprentices.

"Get off me Hollykit, you mouse-dung! That wasn't fair!" Breezekit complained, pushing at his sister with his paws.

"That's Holly_paw._ You'll be Breeze_paw._ I can't believe it's today." Hollykit gushed, practically bouncing with excitement. The previously abandoned kit was bouncing with excitement. She knew not of her history, nor did the rest of the Clan. Only Nightcloud and Crowfeather, her foster parents, knew of what happened, and they weren't planning on ever revealing to her what her past truly was.

"You'll both stay as kits if you don't stop acting like them," Nightcloud came up behind them, sighing as she took in their appearance. "What did I tell you two? Stay clean, I've spent a lot of time bathing you. Now look at you! You're covered in filth and your fur is sticking up every where!"

A chuckle came from behind Nightcloud. Crowfeather. "Now, Nightcloud. Don't be so harsh on them. They're just excited, after all, it isn't everyday they'll become apprentices. Here I'll help you clean them."

Though Crowfeather could be very harsh and distant with his mate and his son, he did feel love for them. However he seemed to have a huge spot for his daughter. Using one paw, he held her close to her and began licking her forehead, flattening her fur and ridding it off dirt. Nightcloud did the same with Breezekit, except she lay down and sat him between her paws.

"Breezekit, I don't want to _ever_ hear you talking like that to your sister again," Nightcloud scolded, as she rasped her tongue over his ear.

"Yeah, you fur ball. Don't talk to me like that again!"

"Hey, Holl-"

"Breezekit, enough," Crowfeather said roughly. "Listen to Nightcloud."

"But-"

"I said enough!" Crowfeather hissed at his son, his eyes flashing slightly. Hollykit flattened her ears against her head and crouched herself slightly. However Crowfeather just smiled at her, before purring and continuing with his grooming.

Breezekit couldn't help being slightly jealous of his sister. His father and mother both seemed to love her, and bask her with constant praise, and attention. Though his mother did the same with him, his father seemed to have no time for the young tom. He couldn't hep but feel disappointed.

**XXXXXXXXX – LINE - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Onestar climbed up on the high moor, the highest reaching piece of moor around camp. He looked down upon the cats around him, and two very excited kits sitting with their parents. He smiled slightly. They knew what this meant.

Onestar called out loudly so all could hear. "Let all Clan cats that are old enough to run swifter than any other gather for a meeting." He waited, his tail curled around his paws as all of the Clan gathered. Even the elders, who seemed to adore Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits. No one could blame them. The two of them, as much as they may bicker, were partners in crime, and rarely seen away from each other. He shook his head, before continuing.

"Breezekit, Hollykit, step forwards." The two complied. "Breezekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Breezepaw. Your mentor will be Whitetail. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you. Whitetail, step forwards."

The small white she-at stepped forwards to stand in front of her leader, and mate. She smiled warmly at him.

"Whitetail, you are ready o take on an apprentice. I have trained you myself, and know you are ready for this task. You have shown yourself to be determined and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Breezepaw, and I expect you to pass all you know down to him." Whitetail smiled, touching noses with Breezepaw, as was customary.

Onestar started again. "Hollykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Weaselfur. I hope he will teach you all he knows. Weaselfur, step forwards." The ginger tom stepped forwards, his head and tail high. "Weaselfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Webfoot, and have shown yourself to be skilled and courageous. You will be the mentor of Hollypaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her." Weaselfur nodded, touching noses with his new apprentice.

A mantra of voices was heard, calling out the voices of the new apprentices. The loudest, which could clearly be heard, were Nightcloud and Crowfeather, as was expected. Onestar let this continue, before flicking his tail. "Tomorrow, we head to the gathering, and these two new apprentices will join us. That is all." He leapt down from the high moor, to be met by his mate, who purred and butted her head under his.

Hollypaw and Breezepaw bounded excitedly over to their parents, Hollypaw greeting them both with a head bump, while Breezepaw stood back.

"Can you believe it?! We did it!" Hollypaw called excitedly, while her brother smirked behind her, better at containing his excitement. Nightcloud smiled and leaned her head under Crowfeathers.

"Of course I can. You're my kits after all. I always new you'd become apprentices, to be great warriors. I know there are high things waiting for you." Hollypaw giggled excitedly, standing beside her brother, their pelts brushing.

"Hey, you two," Breezepaw and Hollypaw looked over their shoulders to see who called them. The two other warrior apprentices, Harepaw and Heatherpaw. "Come with us, and we'll get you a place near us" Breezepaw nodded in reply to them. The two siblings bid good bye to their parents, before bounding off, following the two older apprentices. Though WindClan did sleep exposed to the air, there were separate areas for the different ranks. The apprentices were nearer the back of he scooped out hole, between the warriors and the elders. The two siblings surveyed the area as the other two talked.

"You two can sleep either here, here or here," Harepaw said, using his brown and white tail to point out different areas. "Choose you're spots, and once you've decided, we'll go get you some bedding."

The two siblings looked at each other, conveying words by look. "We've decided, let's go." As expected, the two of them wanted he two spots that were the closest to each other. They didn't like being separated.

Heatherpaw nodded. "Okay then. You'd better go ask your mentors. We'll meet you by the camp entrance that is if you're allowed to go." The siblings nodded, bounding off in seperate directions.

"Whitetail," Breezepaw called, bounding over too the she cat ho was sitting next to Onestar, sharing tongues. "Can I go out with Heatherpaw, and Harepaw? We're going to get some bedding?"

"I don't know," Whitetail teased. "You have only just become an apprentice. I think you still need to be accompanied every where by a warrior."

"But-"

"Oh, I'm only teasing you silly tom. Off course you can go. Well done for asking. You're already showing responsibility. Looks like I'm not going to have to work hard to teach you." Breezepaws chest swelled with pride.

"Thanks Whitetail!" He called, while bounding away towards the camp entrance. Hollypaw, Harepaw, and Heatherpaw were already waiting for him.

"Finally," Heatherpaw sighed. "We were starting to think you weren't allowed to go." Breezepaw huffed with annoyance.

"Off course I am. Whitetail was just telling me how responsible I am."

Hollypaw laughed. "You? Responsible? I'll believe that when hedgehogs fly. Anyway, we should get going. Right?"

Harepaw nodded. "Yeah, let's get going." The four apprentices, two bigger, two smaller, padded out of the camp.

**XXXXXXXXXX – LINE - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The four apprentices shifted through the moors. They were just going to go to the area they normally got bedding from, not to far from camp, but they decided to explore a bit instead. They ended up further and further from camp, with out realizing how late it was getting.

Harepaw looked up at the sky, dropping his mouthful of soft grass. "We'd better head back. It's getting dark."

Hollypaw sighed. "Do we have to though. I've been having so much fun! She said, sliding up to Harepaw n complaint. Or most of the trip, Hollypaw had been having long conversations with Heatherpaw and Harepaw, while Breezepaw hung back. While they had been in the nursery, it had just been the two of them. Now, Hollypaw had more cats nearer her age to talk to, more friends to make. Breezepaw wasn't the only one she could confide in now. It made him slightly jealous.

Heatherpaw smiled at Hollypaw. "Yes, we do. After all, we're all going to the gathering tomorrow, and you'll need energy for raveling there. Plus, you two still have to make up you're nests, and we all have to get our share of the prey. Hopefully you'll make Weaselfur proud with that rabbit you caught Hollypaw."

While they had been crossing the moors, a rabbit had run straight into Hollypaw, and stunned itself. Though messy, she'd gone with her instincts and delivered a quick bite to the neck, killing it. Despite that it wasn't a neat kill, she was incredibly proud that it was her first kill, on her first day as an apprentice!

"All right, let's get going then," Harepaw said. "Last one back to camps a mouse-brain!" Harepaw, Heatherpaw and Hollypaw broke into a run, s Breezepaw followed behind them at a slower pace.

**XXXXXXXX—LINE – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Off course, all good things come to an end. Breezepaw, who was lagging behind the others, due to purposely going slow, stopped completely. A noise caught his attention, coming from the bushes nearby. After notching he had stopped, the other three turned back and came to join him.

"Whets wrong, Breezepaw?" Hollypaw asked her brother, curious.

"Can you hear that?" All four apprentices pricked their ears listening intently. It didn't take long before the older two apprentices figured out what was going on.

"Get going, now!" Heatherpaw shouted, at he same time as Harepaw called.

"Hollypaw, watch out!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX—LINE—XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A large shape bowled Hollypaw over, causing her to cut her cheek as she rolled across the ground. It stood above her, and she opened her eyes, expecting a badger, or fox. Instead, what she saw was Harepaw, standing above her. He was battling away two badgers, trying to keep them at bay. Heatherpaw was trying to lend a paw, darting in from he sides, distracting them, and causing slight injured. Hollypaw stayed crouched beneath him, eyes wide and sides heaving. Breezepaw was no where to be seen.

Heatherpaw and Harepaw did well, holding their own for quiet a while, keeping the two badgers at bay. As they were starting to lag and tire though, StarClan sent them saviors, in the shape of WindClan cats. Weaselfur, Whitetail, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Tornear and Owlwhisker, all came yowling over the moor, and into a battle with he badgers. The apprentices backed up, Harepaw having to drag Hollypaw with him. The three apprentices crouched low and watched the ensuing battle.

A deadly, yet beautiful collage of movements. Alternating between offense and defensive. Tam work and singular strikes. Strength, speed, and agility. The true picture of a warrior.

It didn't take long for the warriors to over power the badgers. Tornear and Whitetail chased after them, to make sure they left the territory. The four remaining cats turned around to face the three apprentices, all of whom wee in varying degrees of sock. Hollypaw seemed the most shocked, not focusing on anything, just staring ad panting.

"What were you three thinking?!" Crowfeather hissed. "Staying out this long without an warrior to watch you. You've been out for hours. You must all have bees in your brain, especially with two brand new apprentices with you. We were heading out to look for you when Breezepaw found us. It was lucky we were already on our way, or I fear your injuries would have been much worse than a few scratches. I'm especially surprised at you Heatherpaw! I know I've taught you to think things through. It seems I'll have to delay your next assessment." The crushed look on Heatherpaw's face was obvious.

"That's enough for now Crowfeather," Weaselfur spoke with a hint of contempt. "Surely you'll want to save your voice for the scolding you're sure to give your kits." He crouched down to look the three apprentices in the eyes. "Are you three all right? Not injured badly?"

Harepaw shook his head. "No, Weaselfur. Nothing more than a few scratches, and I think Hollypaws badly shocked." Weaselfur nodded.

"Aright then. Let's get all of you to Barkface just in case. Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Owlwhisker? A paw please. By the looks of things, Harepaw's cut his pad, and is going to need help walking. Someone's going o have o carry Hollypaw."

Crowfeather stepped forwards. "'I'll take Hollypaw on my back. Nightcloud, help me." The two mates stepped forwards and as Crowfeather crouched down, Nightcloud cooed and spot comfortingly to her daughter, using gentle nudges to guide her, though Hollypaw didn't seem to recognize who she was. As Crowfeather stood up Hollypaw's claws dug into his shoulders. He flinched, but didn't make a sound as he started to head back. Owlwhisker and Weaselfur stood either side of Harepaw, in case he needed aid, and Heatherpaw walked near the back with Nightcloud. The older she-cat smiled down t the apprentice.

"Don't worry about your next assessment. I'll talk to Crowfeather. He won't delay it anyway. He's just worried about Hollypaw…and Breezepaw." The last name was added as an after thought. Though she herself had been almost in hysterics while waiting, and then searching for her two kits, Crowfeather only asked one name each time.

"Have you seen Hollypaw?" "Has Hollypaw come back yet?" "We need to go find them. Hollypaw better be alright!"

It broke her heart, to see that her mate showered praise on one of their kits, the one that wasn't even his. She knew there had been something n his eyes that night she told him that she'd had a tom. His instant reaction to ask if they could adopt a lost she-kit, but tell no one she wasn't there. Nightcloud didn't know why she'd gone along with it. Yes, she felt sorry for the poor kit. Yes, when she saw it, she knew the resemblance was uncanny. However, she sometimes wished she'd said o. It wasn't that she didn't love Hollypaw. It was that because she was around, it seemed that Breezepaw didn't' get any attention. It was starting to ship away at her.

If only she knew that chip, would turn into a crack, and that crack, into a hole. A hole in foundations can cause the entire thing to fall.

The rabbit was left behind, mangled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX—LINE—XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Barkface exited the small underground tunnel that housed the medicine den and herbs, Kestrelpaw beside him. Crowfeather, Nightcloud, and Tornear, Harepaw's mentor waited outside. Inside, Harepaw and Hollypaw were curled up in a nest together. Barkface's orders, in case Hollypaw woe up confused. It worked for most cats to have another beside them, after they'd been in shock.

"Both of them are completely fine," Barkface addressed the three warriors. "Harepaw's pad was sliced open, but it was sorer than it was deep. I've cleaned it and wrapped it in cobwebs. There's no way an infection can form. I've given Hollypaw some Chamomile and Juniper Berries to bring down her shock levels. Both of them have eaten poppy seeds, and should wake up later tomorrow. Both are fine to go to the gathering, though I would ease up on the training with Harepaw for a few sunrises Tornear. Just keep him on patrols." Tornear nodded, before standing and padding off.

Crowfeather looked over Barkface's head, in the direction he'd come from. Nightcloud seethed in inner rage. Yes, he was worried for his daughter, and so was she. However, they new Hollypaw was safe but they hadn't seen Breezepaw since they'd sent him to go back to camp. They didn't even know if he made it back alright.

"Crowfeather lets go see Breezepaw. Hollypaw's quite safe in the capable paws of these two." Nightcloud intertwined her tail with her mates, using it to pull him away, and over to where the apprentices slept. It didn't take them long to locate Breezepaw, curled up in his nest, his eyes open and staring.

"Breezepaw," Nightcloud purred, rubbing her head over her sons, while dragging her tail up and down his back. "How re you doing?"

"H-Hollypaw's not hurt is she?"

"You're sisters fine. What were you two thinkin-?!"

"Crowfeather, that's enough. It's their first day as apprentices and they've had quite a shock. Go get a rabbit for u. I'm going to spend some time with my son. You're on the next border patrol anyway."

Crowfeather let out a puff of air, but went off to do as his mate said. Mother and son stayed silent, until Crowfeather returned with the rabbit, before heading off again, without looking back.

"Why doesn't he like me? What have I done o not make him like me? Is it because Hollypaw could always beat me when we were playing as kits? Am I not strong enough for him to like me?"

"Oh darling. It's just the way your father is. He's like that to everybody. Even me sometimes."

"Then why does he shower Hollypaw with praise, and never get angry at her."

"He's just protective over Hollypaw. An over active instinct in him. It mostly seems that toms are closer to their she-kits, whereas she-cats are closer to their tom kits. I love you both the same though. Crowfeather loves you both equally too, it's just harder for him to express it. You'll see. If it ever came down to it, he would fight tooth and claw for you, over the smallest thing. You just have to wait and see."

It was peaceful to see, mother and son, sharing a meal. A misinterpertation of things to come. If only it could always be so peaceful.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor do I make any profit from warrior cats.**

**So, here's chapter one. I would like people to now that I'll probably update every fortnight, however when I do, it will be multiple chapters. **

**Let The Wolves Sing**


End file.
